Over Protective Big Brother Complex
by snowwy-owl
Summary: /sequel to Pinky Promise/ Izaya and Shizuo are the best of friends and all ways will be, they hope. Izaya has a secret he's hiding from Shizuo and want's to make the most of the last summer they will spend together. Fluffy drabbles maybe future angst.
1. Drown

Sequel to _Pinky Promise_ semi-middle school AU and uh… yeah a smidge angsty first chapter, BUT I SWEAR IT GETS REALLY CUTE! I promise, (and yes this goes on up until high school and what happens is **shhhhhhhhhh** and that's the story. Guess where Izaya is moving and get a COOKIE!

* * *

Warm summers. This was most people's favorite time of year. The time when school was over and everything in the previous year would start over, even though the official New Year had been gone for many months. This wasn't a good time at this very moment though. It was a nervous wreck sort of time. Everyone was worrying and stressing over the new school, the new people, everything would be new, that is, except _them. _Him and Shizuo Heiwajima, who had been friends for almost two years now, they never changed. There was something in them that kept them the same everyday and week, every year. They never once differed from the norm, which in there case was doing just that. Neither of the two boys were normal, but that's how they liked it. Everyone feared Shizuo's superior strength; it left him lonely, craving attention. He needed a friend desperately and after 5 years of being called a dangerous monster and having the word _unstable _pinned to you like a hazard sign, he was just about to accept being alone the rest of his life. Until _him, _Izaya Orihara, a.k.a. the sunshine in Shizuo's dreary life. Izaya was cruel and at times snobby, but he was the same as Shizuo, alone. Izaya was the kind of person no one could really trust. He could ask you to marry him one day and the next he'd be looking at you face-up in a body bag, giving himself a mental pat on the back. He was almost more feared than Shizuo and for the most part liked Shizuo as much as Shizuo liked him. Izaya liked knowing he was Shizuo's center of attention and made sure that he always was. Shizuo on the other hand liked how Izaya wasn't afraid of him; it was reassuring to know that maybe if one person could stand him maybe others could too. They were made for each other and they knew that would never change, they hoped at least.

Izaya walked on the raised part of the sidewalk that bordered the fence of the large middle school they'd be attending in the fall. It was big, had a HUGE courtyard, and a pool. _Shizuo would love that._ Izaya thought as he tried to keep his balance on the thin concrete slabs. Shizuo walked next to him only he was walking on the actual sidewalk. He always rested a hand on Izaya's thigh whenever he walked on the raised side to make sure he'd be able to catch him if he fell, which he sometimes had to do. They were walking to the school to take a look inside, even though the school wasn't exactly _**legally**_ open to the public, but that didn't stop them. Once they reached the main gate Shizuo took a few quick yanks at the steel bars to see how strong they were, not very. He took in a quick breath and pushed the gaits inside. Izaya smiled as he walked past his monster and guided him inside the building. He turned back and told Shizuo to close the gates behind them as seeing the gates open would cause suspicion. Shizuo does as told and closes the gate. Izaya walks along the soft green grass all the way up to the entrance of the building. He takes a peek threw the window and sees the empty halls, smalls shreds of paper hung from poster boards. Shizuo walks behind Izaya and hugs him from behind resting his head on Izaya's shoulder. Izaya smiled as Shizuo hugged him, but it was already over 70 degrees and Izaya was a bit warm so he pulled away from the brunette and told him to stand watch. Shizuo grimaced at being pushed away, he hated when Izaya didn't let him touch him, it was a pain, but he did as told and turned away to watch the barren street for any passer bys which there weren't any. Izaya picked at the lock with a paper clip and opened the doors easily. Shizuo turned as he heard the rusty metal door creak open. Izaya looked towards his friend and smiled. He got to feet and walked inside, Shizuo not far behind him. They were all alone in that big school. It was terrifyingly quiet and any sudden creak would shock them as they took long strides down the halls. Izaya wasn't all that scared though, and neither was Shizuo. They knew the school was empty and if anything only a fly would appear trying to escape the heat. It was no use really; the inside of the school was hotter than the temperature outside. Shizuo could feel the small beads of sweats glazing his forehead and started to slow his pace behind Izaya. Izaya noticed that their footsteps, which were normally always in sync, were now unkempt thumps against the hard floors. He turned to see Shizuo sliding slowly against the white walls, trying to stay up right as he walked at snail speed.

"Are you hot?" Izaya asked as if he didn't already know by the small gleaming droplets of sweat that fell from Shizuo's chin. The boy only nodded and slid down to the floor to rest his practically baking muscles. Izaya walked over to his friend and kneeled down to his level. He took off the jacket that he was wearing and used it to dab away the moisture on Shizuo's forehead.

"This school has a pool. Do you wanna go take a swim?"

Shizuo nodded. Izaya smiled. He put out his hand to help his friend to his feet. Shizuo happily obliged and took hold of the appendage. After Shizuo was too his feet Izaya told him to hold onto his hand because it would get darker the farther away they had to get from the windows, the only source of light. And it was a good thing he did, the gym were the pool was located in the back of was deep into the center of the building and there were no windows anywhere. Shizuo was becoming extremely overheated and needed to cool down and quick. Izaya squeezed his hand tighter to assure him it would be all right and he'd be able to cool off in a second. After about a minute of wandering the finally reached a door that had the words "pool" stenciled on the front. Izaya pushed open the door and looked inside. It was shining blue and aqua green colors. The pool had lights in the bottom, which made the pool look like it was glowing, as if it was alive as the water pulsed across the linoleum tiles. It was freezing in that room, though. Izaya's body had gotten warm from the weather outside but in that room he was steaming as the hot air clinging to his skin and clothes mixed with the frigid, moist air. It was wondrous. That is until Shizuo caught wind of the chilled air and squeezed his way past Izaya, practically breaking his ribs as he tried to get past. Izaya scowled, huffing, puffing, and stomping at the brunette child as he walked into the poolroom after him. Shizuo was oblivious to Izaya's paroxysm though as he started peeling of his T-shirt and his shorts. Izaya only tilted his head almost surprised. Shizuo continued to take off his shoes and socks until he was only left in his underwear. Izaya stared, even though it was no big deal he stared at Shizuo's bright red short cut boxers, they looked tight almost as if they were briefs. Shizuo turned around and smiled.

"Are you going to swim too?"

Izaya shrugged. He wasn't planning on swimming but the next thing he knew he was stripping off his clothes until he was almost bare too. By this time Shizuo was already back floating along in the pool, splashing the cool water all over the place. Izaya looked over the edge of the pool to Shizuo who only swung out his arms, pin wheeling them so that he was backstroking. Izaya sighed and dove into the water. It was glacial and snow like almost… which made him remember something horrible. Snow, those stupid frozen pieces of water that would send tremors down your spine. He hated it, he didn't always, he didn't like it either but at least he didn't hate it. It's because of snow Shizuo would cry again. Or maybe…maybe it was Izaya's fault. The last time Shizuo ever cried was in the fourth grade, that was Izaya's fault. Shizuo would shed a tear if an adult scolded him for trying to protect Izaya from a bully. That was his fault too. Izaya felt his face go hot and his heart clench at the thought. In some way, he thought, this has to be my fault. He felt like he was about the melt, like his chest was being engulfed in fire and it was scorching the rest of his body slowly turning him numb. A strong hand snatched Izaya's shoulder and pulled him out of the water, that's when he realized he had been thinking all of that stuff while he was still submerged. His lungs burned and ached as he tried to suck in as much air as he could. It was painful to breath. Shizuo picked Izaya up and Izaya wrapped his legs around the larger boys waist, clinging to the strong shoulders that kept him safe. Izaya finally caught his breath and was still clawing into Shizuo's neck for support. His legs felt like jelly and his stomach burned, he felt like he would throw up. Shizuo rubbed Izaya's back trying to get him to stop shivering, he nuzzled into the crook of Izaya's neck and breathed long extended sigh on his pale skin. Izaya let one more tremor run threw him as the warmth hit him. He pulled his nails from Shizuo's shoulder blades and collapsed on the side of the pool. Shizuo looked worried as Izaya's body laid still as stone, eyes closed, and chest flat and unwavering. Shizuo's mind was going threw the worst possibilities until Izaya took in a deep breath. Shizuo whimpered out a sigh as small tears stung his eyes like hot coals. Izaya opened his eyes just barely to see Shizuo weeping over his body. Izaya lifted his hand and pinched at Shizuo's cheek.

"Don't cry Shizu-chan, I'm fine. I don't want you to cry over me ever again." Izaya's voice came out as an almost soundless whisper, his throat sore and dry. Shizuo took in a raspy breath and forced on a smile. Izaya smiled as well and shook his head to wake himself up. Shizuo only stood firm, his hands still wrapped around Izaya's waste. Izaya only smiled brighter.

"I'm sorry I scared you, Shizuo. I got… distracted."

The memories started flooding all over again. He imagined how Shizuo would react. What Shizuo would do. He tried to keep it hidden for as long a time as he could but Shizuo would notice Izaya's empty house and him not showing up to the first day of school, no doubt. But he just couldn't tell him, Shizuo wasn't ready to hear that now, summer wasn't over and he wouldn't have to leave Ikebukuro, leave Tokyo, leave Japan! And he didn't leave until the day before school started. The day he would leave Shizuo, stranded. He shook the thought out of his head and took hold of Shizuo's shoulders.

"Come on Shizu-chan. Let's swim!" Izaya bellowed. Shizuo only nodded and quickly dunked his head under the water, the small cocoa colored locks of hair trying to reach the surface. He came back up and shook his head pelting Izaya with the drops of water still hugging his hair. Izaya laughed and splashed Shizuo with water. The brunette only laughed too and started the pinwheel motion again spattering the water onto Izaya as he kicked his feet to swim across the pool. Izaya chuckled and smiled as Shizuo swam laps across the pool. He thought about the move some more, even though he really didn't want to. He had all summer to spend as much time as possible with the person he cared for the most. He was going to make the best of it, no matter what.

* * *

Reviews and flames welcome :3


	2. June 25th

June 25th: Cooking with Shizu-chan

(Izaya's POV)

Well Summer Vacation is finally here and Shizuo and me have finally decided what to do this summer… and yes that did take two weeks to figure out. We decided we are going to start off doing stuff I wanna do. Shizuo said I was being selfish, if only he knew I was doing it for his benefit in the end. But anyway, I decided to get the least interesting (to Shizuo anyway) activity done with first, cooking. I wanna teach my precious Shizu-chan how to bake a cake. I think it's going to go well… Actually I have a strange unreadable feeling about what's going to happen….

-Izaya

* * *

Izaya skipped down the stairs, dressed from head to toe in pink, powder pink anyway. He wore a frilly pink shirt, pink short with little pink bows at the hips, and pink flats. He was even going to put on a pink apron for the baking that he and Shizuo would be doing. He was totally decked out in what could be called, _housewife wear_. But he didn't care if he looked like a girl or not, he was actually trying to. He slips the sash of the apron into a knot when the doorbell rings. He skips happily over to the front door and undoes the lock. A huge giddy feeling washes over him like a surge of electricity then it goes out like match blown out in the wind. Shizuo is just standing there quietly, casually. Izaya pouts and grabs Shizuo's hand pulling him into the house.

"Shizu-chan" Izaya starts. "I told you to dress for the occasion."

Shizuo just stared at Izaya; he didn't exactly know what the big deal was. He walked a little ways past Izaya into the house.

"What occasion? We're just going to bake."

Izaya scowls at the taller boy and shuts the door before going to Shizuo and tugging at the orange jacket he was wearing, flailing the light fabric like it was a piece of scrap paper.

"Yes we are going to bake, which means you have to wear the appropriate attire for said baking."

Shizuo only rolls his eyes in return and walks past Izaya and into his living room. He sits on the couch and fiddles with a small piece of paper smeared with waxy crayon spelling out _Kururi and Mairu love Izaya _in different colors. Shizuo sets the piece of paper on the coffee table and looks back Izaya.

"Ok so explain," Shizuo says. "What exactly am I supposed to wear?"

Izaya comes up behind the brunette and plops down next to him on the couch. He looks up at the ceiling as if the explanation was tapered up there, only it was in another language.

"Well," He started. "It's kind of like when a pretty high school girl gets on the track team. She can't just go in shorts or something, she has to wear bloomers."

Shizuo gave Izaya a, _What the heck did you even say, _Sort of look and scooted away. Izaya flipped over and rested his legs on the back of the couch, his head falling over the end of the couch letting his obsidian locks wave as he got comfortable. Shizuo stays silent for a second but decides to speak after a while.

"Why does it have to be bloomers?"

"But it's not just any bloomers Shizu-chan. They have to be red too."

Shizuo only stays silent.

"It's the same way with the bunny suit, it has to be black and the leg holes have to go all the way to the waist."

"You've been messing with Kadota's friends haven't you?"

Izaya looked up at Shizuo and smiled.

"Yup. They told me all that stuff."

Shizuo groans and looks away from Izaya. He feels a wave of nervousness wash over him and decides to avoid his next question:

_And what does that mean I should wear?_

But unfortunately for him it's already being answered.

"And as such, Shizu-chan, You should wear the correct attire. But…"

Izaya looks over Shizuo's clothes. The disappointment in his eyes makes them shine like huge crimson stars. He looks at the orange jacket Shizuo is in, he grimaces as he spots the little holes tapered on his shirt and the bleach stain on the end on Shizuo's cargo shorts that could only be visible if you were searching for it. He makes a whimpering sound and looks at Shizuo with big, mournful eyes.

"Shizuo didn't dress correctly, so it won't be any fun now." Izaya puffs out his cheeks and opens his mouth slightly, letting out sad whinnies every few seconds. Shizuo keeps a stoic stare at the inactive television and only looks slightly over to Izaya every once in a while. Izaya notices he is making no progress and starts to whine louder. He puts his hands to his eyes and starts weeping out loud. Shizuo looks in his direction to see if he's really crying, he is. Small tears slip off of Izaya's round, pudgy cheeks. Shizuo lets out a sigh of defeat and stands up. Izaya uncovers his eyes to look up at Shizuo who sends daggers back at him though it's undermined, as a slight blush is visible on his face.

"Fine Izaya, what do I have to wear?"

Izaya's face brightens instantly as if he'd never been crying in the first place.

"Come on Shizu-chan, I have some extra clothes upstairs."

Izaya grabs Shizu-chan's hand and lead him out of the living room and up the stair to Izaya's bedroom. Izaya swung open the dark wooden door to reveal the clean, pristine room with red paint on the back wall behind his bed. Izaya released Shizuo's hand and ran over to his closet swinging back the doors and shuffles throughout the heaps of clothes. He lets out a joyous gasp as he spots what he was searching for. He pulls it out and Shizuo is threatening to run out the door screaming as the pink dress fluttered in his best friend's hands.

"Isn't it pretty Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo stood frozen; his eyes were wide and his mouth slightly agape. He took a step back feeling like at any moment he would slip out of his shoes from the puddles of sweat forming in them. But he did nod in return; the pink dress was cute just not on him. Then it happened. Izaya started peeling off his own clothes one by one then he tossed them over to Shizuo who picked them up carefully and hesitantly as if they would bite him. Izaya was left in only red briefs after stripping himself of all his clothes. Izaya proceeded to dress in the pink dress and retie his apron on. Shizuo only stared quietly almost in a daze. Izaya walked past Shizuo and left the room, standing in the hallway, smiling brightly his face warm and sweet.

"When you get dressed come down stairs, Shizuo. I'll go get things ready." Izaya said before skipping off down the stairs and into the kitchen. He grabbed flour and sugar from the cupboard and milk and eggs from the fridge. Shizuo came down about two minutes later. He stood next to Izaya who was cutting strawberries into fourths and took one of the pre-cut pieces and popped it into his mouth. Izaya gasped as the hand suddenly appeared in front of him from behind. Izaya spun and looked at Shizuo who was chewing on the piece of fruit. Izaya pouts and tells Shizuo to stop eating the ingredients and to make himself useful and crack the eggs into a bowl. Shizuo did as told and took the four eggs away from Izaya and to another part of the counter. He got out a glass bowl and started cracking the four eggs into the bowl. After he finished the fourth egg he looked at Izaya. The raven-haired was crouched over on floor picking up little pieces of leaves from the strawberries that fell onto the floor. Shizuo looked at the bowl of strawberries Izaya had made and his mouth began to water. Soon Izaya had picked up all the green pieces and looked to see if Shizuo had cracked all the eggs. He noticed the brunette's hungry face and sighed before getting to his feet.

"You can have one of the extras. They're in the fridge." Izaya threw the leaves into the rubbish bin. Shizuo smiled and went over to Izaya's refrigerator and took out a juicy red piece of strawberry and stuffed it into his mouth. He hummed a tone as the sweet juices swelled in his mouth, he loved the sweet fruits; they were all ways his favorite. Izaya smiled and went back over to Shizuo and told him to get some water and put it into the measuring cup. Shizuo agreed and took the glass cup from Izaya and over to the sink and filling it with cool water. Izaya turned on the mixer and dumped the dry ingredients into the large mixing bowl and took the bowl of eggs and strawberries, tossing them in as well. The batter was now giving off a sweet aroma that was filling the room with ripe strawberries and fresh cream. Shizuo smiles as the splendid fragrance swept over him. Izaya could scent it too, he giggled and turned to Shizuo who was standing over his shoulder with the full glass. Izaya took the glass from his friend and poured it into the mixture, which only made the fragrance of the batter bloom more. Izaya lets out a loud giggled out scream as Shizuo lifts Izaya off the floor and into his arms bridle style. The ruby-eyed boy sends little fists down on the taller boys chest. Izaya giggles as he settles down and rests his head on Shizuo's chest. Shizuo smiles and rocks Izaya back and forth in his arms. The raven hair flies back as Izaya pouts up at Shizuo telling him to stop treating him like a baby. The mocha eyes brighten as Izaya's face turns the same shade as the strawberries.

"I'm sorry," Shizuo says, still rocking Izaya in his arms. "Hey Iza-kun, where'd you learn how to bake?" Izaya's face brightens and he looks away from Shizuo to hide his face.

"My mom taught me how to." He murmurs out and cuddles closer to Shizuo's chest.

"Yeah? Now why would she teach you first and not your sisters instead?" Shizuo bounces Izaya in his arms and hugs him closer.

"I mean, when are you ever going to be cooking? And your sisters **are** the girls so they should learn instead of you, right?" Shizuo's voice is genuinely questioning Izaya almost pressuring him to answer. Izaya frowns and pulls away from Shizuo, re-placing himself onto the floor and walking over to the now fully mixed batter.

"No reason." Izaya said in a stoic voice with just a twinge a cruel sadness. Shizuo stays silent and walks back over to the bowl too. Shizuo's learned some things about Izaya's family that he wishes he didn't because of curious questions. He didn't like talking about Izaya's parents in the past even though now they were very nice and kind to everyone, but a few years ago they used some pretty bad stuff. Shizuo was actually surprised Izaya would tell Shizuo some of these things without worrying of the risks of Shizuo telling the police or the U.S. government, yeah it was **that** bad. Izaya pulls the bowl away from the mixer and pours it into an aluminum pan and sets the bowl into the sink and fills it with water. While Izaya is washing off some other dishes Shizuo set the oven to 450 degrees and popped the cake into the oven. Izaya looks over to Shizuo and smiles weakly though his eyes still gave off a sad feeling.

"Don't worry about what I said earlier, Shizu-chan. It's just that my mom and dad worked late all the time so I often had to cook for my sisters and you know how they like sweets." Izaya smiles for real and dries his hands with a fluffy towel. Shizuo smiles brightly. Even though he knows what Izaya's mom used to do for a living Shizuo was just happy it was a normal reason and not like _The Match_ story or the _Sushi_ story Izaya had told him before. "Oh ok then. I guess it was a good thing Kyouko taught you how to cook first then"

Izaya frowns down at a plate he was drying off when the use of his mother's name is at hand.

"I wish you'd just call her , Shizu-chan. That's just common courtesy."

Izaya looks at Shizuo, well Shizuo's back end anyway. He's sticking out of the refrigerator like he's bolted to the inside of it. The chocolate tuffs of hair finally come up and the fridge door finally closes. Shizuo has two strawberries in his mouth and four more in his hand.

"What's curtsey? Isn't that how girls bow or something?" He asks though it's slurred past the strawberries. Izaya scoffs and tells Shizuo to go sit on the couch and watch TV while the cake bakes. Shizuo nods and heads towards the living room. Izaya follows not far behind and pulls of his apron and sets it on the kitchen table.

About two hours and two episodes of _Ninja Warrior _later Izaya gets up from the couch where Shizuo **was **sitting but now the brunette is on the floor staring up at the TV at a very strange angle. It truly amazed Izaya how **he **had to where glasses and Shizuo had perfect 20/20 vision. He entered the kitchen and smiled at the sweet aroma that flourished between the hard walls. Izaya turned to knob on the over to _off _then opened the oven door and released a small squeak as the scorching air from inside the oven turned his cheeks red with a burning, piercing heat. He shook his head letting the heat rush down his arms. He looked at the pinkish cake sitting on the bottom rack and pulled it out, with oven mitts on of course. He set it on the stove to cool and went to the ice box to get the chilled whipped cream for the icing since Izaya's sisters all ways complained about Izaya's icing being to grainy and bitter. He sets it next to the cake and opens the lid to the container. He lets it sit and walk back to the living room to tell Shizuo to get Mairu and Kururi. Shizuo smiles excitedly and rushes up Izaya's steps to the second floor and into Mairu and Kururi's nursery and woke the little baby girls and told them that Izaya made cake. Down stairs Izaya could hear the squeals of his sisters as he covered the cake with the last of the whipped cream. Shizuo came stomping down the stairs full speed with the girls clinging to his head and shoulders. Izaya smiles at the cute scene: Shizuo's happy face and his sister's cheery faces (or as cheery as Kururi could possibly get) as they rode Shizuo like a pony. Izaya pulled out a knife and cut four equal pieces out of the cake and gave one to each of the children, Shizuo included as a _child_. Izaya spooned pieces of the sweet cake into his mouth as his sisters ate with their hands and Shizuo shoveling chunk after huge chunk down his gullet. Izaya finished his cake shortly after Shizuo and the girls and decided to see what they were up to since they had moved to the living room to give Izaya some peace and quiet. He walked down the hall and into the large room and smiled at the sight. Shizuo and his twin sisters were curled up on the floor keeping each other warm as they slept soundly. Izaya sighed fulfilled with the day. It was only 6:30 but he was already ready to sleep. Izaya grabs a cover from the couch and snuggles into Shizuo's chest resting Kururi's head on his stomach and nuzzling into the larger boy's chest. They slept soundly through the night of June 25th.

* * *

Reviews and flames welcome


	3. Love

**A/N:Aww… I got a really nice review that helped ease my writer's block (now if only that helped with art block) Ah Oh well**

**Any who this chapter is really cute But…but, there is a weird gruesome story in here…**

**The Match story…**

**(BTW I don't know how old Kasuka is so I just estimated like… 5 years younger than Shizuo… so if anyone knows tell me….)**

* * *

Hot… that was the only way to describe this day, HOT.

"I hate heat" Shizuo groaned stomping his feet across the linoleum floors of the preschool his best friends sisters and coincidentally Kasuka, Shizuo's little brother, were staying. The air-conditioner had broken in the small building and Shizuo and Izaya had to pick up their siblings from the sweltering oven of a care center before they died of heat stroke. Shizuo always wondered why Kasuka still had to stay at a pre-school while his parents were at work but Shizuo, even though he's only 12, got to run around the city whenever he wanted, even after 8 pm if he wanted to, he didn't even have to ask and never got in trouble if he came home from Izaya's house at 2 am as long as it was on a weekend. Even if he was 5 years older than Kasuka it still seemed strange that they wouldn't even let him stay home by himself when they were away. What was even stranger is that Izaya could do the same thing only he could do it on weeknights too. Well, when your kid is practically a superhero that can lift a moderately sized car and throw it 100 meters there's not a lot to worry about. And in Izaya's case he's already an international criminal just for having the last name Orihara so most people wouldn't try to mess with him. Izaya even once told Shizuo that the electric company stopped charging them for any bills his family owed because they were afraid of someone coming and killing the CEO of the company. Shizuo was jolted from his trance when a huge LEGO came bolting for his head and hit him on his temple. He was shocked at first at the sudden pressure. He whipped his head over to Izaya who was sitting next to him at a chair, the only space between them provided by a small table with toddler toys on it. He was staring forward as if there was something he could look at besides the empty front desk. He had a bucket with rainbow colored bubble letters scaled across the top sitting open in his lap.

_Monster LEGOS._

They're too big for your kid to swallow so if he chokes on this he was trying! : D Shizuo stays quiet and only glares at the raven-haired. He looks forward again and tries to think of a reason Izaya would have for hitting him with one of those stupid bl- CRACK

Another red LEGO came shooting at him this time it hit a vain right above his temple making everything go black for a second. Once he was reoriented he glared at Izaya who was only looking forward still, silently. The boy's cherry-colored eyes did look over once to give a small smirk and a look of innocence, fake innocence anyway. Shizuo looked away after a while and rubbed the sore on his forehead then like a bullet threw a plain of smoke another black LEGO came slashing threw the now tense air whizzing it's way past Shizuo's head as the boy bent down to pick up the other two blocks that **had **nailed him right in the head. He immediately looked to Izaya who this time was in a position similar to that of a football player after he'd just thrown the ball all the way down field. Izaya had gotten bored waiting for their siblings to be brought out to them and decided to do a little experiment then looked the other way to see the black LEGO wedged into the yellow painted wall of the waiting room. Izaya may have been small and a little cowardice at times but he could throw with deadly strength and precision. Shizuo turned at Izaya with blazing eyes ready to tear the smaller boy to pieces. Izaya only looked at him with those big red eyes with a weak smile that gave the impression of weakness, as if he was showing Shizuo his belly to say, "I give up, you got me… just don't hit me!" Shizuo growled louder and walked up to Izaya who made a small squeak as Shizuo pulled him out of the chair and lifted him above his head so that he was at least 7 feet from the ground, maybe even 8. Shizuo was already 5 foot 8 Izaya cursed at himself, he hated when Shizuo did this sort of punishment. Izaya screamed as Shizuo tossed the much smaller boy onto the ground on his stomach. Izaya's flat stomach and chest made a horrible slapping noise as they collided violently with the linoleum floors, knocking all of the air out of Izaya's lungs. He practically screeched out a pain filled scream as he gasped for air. Even though he was breathless and in pain he could only smile at his friend. They had made an agreement that whenever Izaya would annoy Shizuo he could only hurt Izaya back in one way every time. They came to this agreement because they both knew Izaya wouldn't be able to keep himself from annoying Shizuo and Shizuo wouldn't be able to keep himself from hurting Izaya. Izaya groaned as he got to his feet creakingly slow. He went and sat back in the chair and tilted his head back, sighing, his eyes closed. He was a little irritated, maybe because of the heat. Even thought he knew he deserved it he still wanted to get back at Shizuo. The idea came to him. Izaya would tell Shizuo a little story.

"It was a surprisingly cold autumn night when it happened, Shizuo," Izaya started. Shizuo only raised an eyebrow, not completely sure what Izaya was talking about. "My mom and dad had just had my sisters and they were celebrating with some… business partners," Izaya droned on, but now Shizuo was fully aware of what Izaya was talking of. "They said it was a birthday celebration for Mairu and Kururi. That they had always done this sort of thing to celebrate, even when I was born." Shizuo stepped back and opened his mouth to speak but his vocal cords had been ripped out when Izaya started to whine, imitating his little sisters' crying. "The twins were always whining, and then _he _decided to speak, the fool…"

"Those girl's of yours are too loud!" The Idiotic man complained in a loud booming voice making everyone at the table silent. The food had already arrived and my parents were feeding my sisters and me. Kei Takahashi. A new young assassin my parents had hired who had recently been promoted, well he raised himself to the top after shooting the leader of one of my mother's intell groups in the head. He thought he was cool for being so powerful, he even talked trash about my parents behind their backs. Things about how they were stupid to have children being in this type of work and how they mixed work and family too closely.

"You already had one kid, love. Why do you need two more?" That idiot laughed so proudly you'd almost think he'd be the one running the show. My mother scowled darkly, I knew she was furious with this cockney little ass. I only smiled brightly and asked my father for more rice. Kei's smirk widened.

"They're both girls, right? I say you do like in China," He looked at my father and squinted his eyes. "Drown them." My mother had had enough. She slurred out some furious words in Russian to the two bulky guards standing at the entrance to the private room. They nodded and simultaneously said, Da. They grabbed Kei and scooted his chair back and shouted to the kitchen for the chef to prepare Сожженные свиного. The chef nodded and in a matter of moments a huge plate of pork came out on a platter covering in what looked like barbeque sauce to a 10 year old. Kei smiled as the huge tray was placed in front of him.

"Ah~ It looks wonderful. What is it."?

My mother hesitated a small smirk had cut it's way into her face.

"Swine."

Kei smiled and took his fork and began to gnaw off huge pieces of meat until he had eaten it all.

Every last piece.

He groaned in satisfaction and that's when my mother asked the guards to bring her a box of matches. They obliged and brought the small box over to her. She rose from her seat like a Greek goddess the florescent lights in the room shining off her skin and showing the seriousness in her features. All eyes seemed to be bolted to the look in her burning red ones. She slowly and gracefully walked over to Kei who was laughing aloud to himself. My mother took his nose in-between two of her fingers holding the box in the other fingers and took a match in the other hand. Then she lit it and waited silently for Kei to open his mouth, needing air desperately. Then…

She dropped the match…

Right down his throat.

It only took two seconds for the match to catch drift of the lighter fluid and gasoline that had been used in the pork sauce and the gunpowder used to season it with.

_Boom._

Kei had been splattered across the walls and even near my food. It was disgusting to see my mother's white gown covered in red stains but I was happy since my sisters had started to laugh at the "fireworks" They had just seen.

Even after all that it was still a really fun party.

Shizuo trembled in his seat as Izaya only sat stacking some of the LEGOS to form a square. A woman in a pink dress and white apron came out holding Kasuka in her arms and a man with black hair and blue streaks carried Mairu and Kururi in either arm. Kasuka had on a mostly stoic face except for the slightest cringe in his brow that gave off the feeling he was irritated about something.

"We found your sisters in the freezer in the break room trying to get cool." The man said, though he wasn't much of a _man_. He only looked about 15 or 16. The woman bounced Kasuka in her arms trying to comfort him but he only scowled more and fidgeted in her grasp. The woman finally set Kasuka down and he slowly dragged himself over to Shizuo who was still in a shocked state even when his brother sat next to him squishing next to his older brother in the chair. Izaya got up and took his sisters from the boy and held their hands as they stumbled to keep their balance on their feet. Kasuka looked at his brother strangely and poked him in the stomach several times. Shizuo woke from his trance and looked at his brother as if he had just seen a ghost. Shizuo shook his head and smiled tenderly at Kasuka as not to worry him. Kasuka only stared with that blank expression of his and looked towards the woman who had carried him from the back of the care center. She was walking over to Shizuo with a small bag in her hands.

"These are Kasuka's things from all this week. He made a pretty picture of his family too, I think you should take a look."

Shizuo nodded at her and hopped down from the chair then lifted Kasuka from it and set him on the ground. The woman chuckled and told Shizuo to wait a moment before she disappeared behind the wall separating the children's area from the waiting room. She came back with a wicker basket with a few apples and grapes and some juice boxes inside.

"These things won't stay fresh inside a icebox that's not cool. I guessed you and your friends should take them so they don't end up going rank."

Izaya smiled brightly. Izaya hadn't eaten all day and he was getting thirsty in the sweltering heat. He walked over to the woman and shoved Shizuo out of his way, then snatched the basket and smiled at the woman.

"Thank you, ma'am. This will come in handy when we go to the beach."

Shizuo whipped his head to Izaya and scowled.

"The beach?"

Izaya smirked back at Shizuo then turned and looked back the woman cheerily.

"Me and Shizu-chan are taking the littler kids to the beach to play in the ocean."

Izaya spoke out the words with a strange accent as if he had bitten his tongue and it had swelled in his mouth. The woman grinned at him and petted his head. Izaya turned and went to his sisters and pulled Mairu into his arms and dragging Kururi as she began to stumble. Shizuo pulled Kururi into his arms and bounced her up and down to get her to relax a little. Izaya turned towards the door and nodded for Shizuo to follow. The boy smiled weakly, he never could guess what strange things must go threw Izaya's head at one time. Shizuo handed his brother the basket of food and asked him to follow behind them. Kasuka did as asked, nonverbally of course, and the followed his brother down the road.

Izaya, who was leading the others, got lost… 5 times. Mairu was whining loudly, her scratchy voice bellowing threw the alley they were wandering threw, very much unlike her sister who was also crying but only sniffled and at most let out a small shrill once or twice. Some dogs started barking when a particularly glaring beam of sunlight hit Mairu's tired eyes. Kasuka was beginning to get a sour attitude as well. He didn't like the heat either, it made him grumpy feeling his clothes stick to his body and he dripped sweat. He hated it almost as much as his brother did, only Shizuo hated everything to some extension. Kasuka's brow was lined and his thin lips would purse into a scowl every time Izaya would stop and think about where they were and where to go next. Shizuo had calmed him a little bit by telling him he could have an apple and one of the juice boxes that was in the basket but it didn't last very long. Izaya had had enough of all the whining and put his sister down.

"Mairu, we're almost there! Just stop crying!" he wailed over his sister's crying.

"Don't blame her." Kasuka blurted out, though it was more of a calming declaration.

"It's not her fault we're lost." Izaya glowered.

"We're not lost," The raven said matter-of-factly. He pointed directly at a blue building that was so wide you couldn't even see around it.

"It's right behind this building." He griped as he walked over to Kasuka and snatched a pear from the basket, giving the younger an arrogant grin as he did so. Shizuo raised a brow and looked at the gritty wall, which was half crumbled from erosion. Small piles of flint and limestone were scattered everywhere.

"Izaya, I don't think the beach is behind there." Izaya whipped his head around and looked at the other disappointedly. He sighed and picked Mairu up again and walked on through the alleyway leaving Shizuo behind. Shizuo felt his heart clench and force it's way up his throat when Izaya looked back at him with that cold expression. He and Kasuka flowed after him after a moment of tense silence and hesitated before turning the corner of the building, heading down yet another alleyway and into the blinding sunlight. And before he knew it, a pear came whizzing at Shizuo's head and hit him right between the eyes. Shizuo was so shocked at the sudden force he stumbled backwards and fell, still holding a tight grasp on Kururi as he did. Izaya came up to the boy struggling on the ground and stood over him. A wide, optimistic smile stretched over his face and his sparkling vermilion eyes gleaming like stars made of blood.

"Ha! I told you Shizu-chan! The beach, right there!" The raven pointed towards white sand flooding into green grass on the side of the road. The small shards of seashells and smooth stone slopped a hill that lead into the glistening ocean. Shizuo stared, eyes wide ready to pop out of his head when he saw the glimmering blue waves crash into the sand. He looked back at the blue building and saw letters, barely visible since the paint used to form them was chipping and crumbling, _Minato beach_.

'_I didn't even think Minato had a beach!' _Shizuo thought as he lifted himself up from the pavement. He set Kururi down and dusted off his shorts before turning to Izaya again. Only one small problem, he wasn't there. Izaya had rundown the hill of sand and was now making what are assumedly _sand angles. _Shizuo smiles and holds Kururi's hand as she walks down the sloping sides of the dunes that lead to the open, and very empty beach. Once they were fully settled in the sand Shizuo helped his brother onto the beach as well. Izaya was all smiles when he walked over to Shizuo about brag about being right, but before he could Shizu-chan said a very important statement followed by an equally important question and was taken aback by it.

"Izaya, we don't have any swimsuits. How are we going to swim?" Izaya stood silently for a second, he hadn't though of that. Izaya's face began to heat up and his cheeks turned as red and velvety as his eyes. Izaya quickly lifted his head as an idea struck him. He spazzed out and swung his head to and fro until he spotted something on the horizon. He got up from the sand and went over to Kasuka, snatching the basket from him and pulled out the checkered towel the fruits were sitting on and unfolded it quickly and sloppily before letting it flutter it's way onto the sand. Then he tells Shizuo to set the girls on the makeshift blanket to rest before shooting across the sand and down to the other end of the beach. Shizuo only stared as Izaya's silhouette disappeared into the horizon.

* * *

Izaya walked until he came across what he at first thought to be a surf store, but this _thing _was more of a hut filled with useless trinkets and surfing equipment. It didn't even have a sign just a plaque on the first step.

Shion's Surf shop

Surf hut.

Izaya recoiled from his endless judging and entered the small structure made of twigs and such and looked around. He saw a couple towels and picked them up, swinging them over his shoulder. He went further and felt his eyes burn as the dust in the shop swirled and squirmed its way into his eyes every time a breeze went by. He coughed and hacked as the dirt filled his lungs until he bumped into something. It was a rack with swim shorts on it. Izaya stared for a while, scouring the selection until he found a little picket sticking up with the number _7 painted_ on it. He assumed this was the size and since that was his size he grabbed a black pair and slung it over his shoulder and looked for a size that would fit Kasuka. He found a smaller red pair and picked it from the others. Then he spotted a blue pair of Surf shorts and thought of the day he and Shizuo had gone swimming at the school and remembered how he had been so transfixed on staring at Shizuo's rear end, even without trying to. He felt his face burn again as embarrassment overtook him. He grabbed the shorts, two toddler-sized swimsuits, a large beach cover and a bottle of sunscreen before he scurried away from the hut and back to his friends and younger sisters.

* * *

Shizuo groaned. He was beginning to succumb to the heat and got very frustrated from sitting in the sand-that was much less comfortable now- and rubbing his eyes until they were sore every time a gust of wind decided to spit sand into his face. He had the small towel from the basket to protect his pants from the tiny shards but it didn't help much when the sand started flooding into his shoes. He shifted slightly then looked down to the young girls in his arms, who were playing with each other's fingers and smiled at them. He liked Izaya's sisters and liked how they could find interest in the simplest of things. Shizuo's brother on the other hand was very quiet and never seemed very interested in anything but he still loved him, he was family after all. Just then Shizuo remembered something interesting. Kasuka had made a picture of his family at the daycare and Shizuo still hadn't managed to take a look at it. He turned to Kasuka and asked him if he could see the picture. Kasuka only nodded and shuffled threw the bag the woman had given to him until he unfolded a large piece of paper with crayon markings on it. Shizuo scooted closer so he could get a better look. There were a lot of people on the page, way more than Shizuo remembered having in his close family. Then he realized who the other's were. It was Izaya's family. In the dead center of the page was Shizuo and Izaya holding hands and the respective families to their side of the page. Izaya's mother and fathers and their hair tied up and slicked back so sharply, they wore fancy Kimonos like the first time Kasuka had ever seen the Orihara's which was at a spring festival both families had decided to spend together. Their whole presence seemed to make the entire left side of the paper so much more sophisticated than the right. On the right was Shizuo's family. Kasuka and Shizuo were dressed in thin Yukatas that were very plain and simple compared to the Orihara's. Shizuo's mother and father had worn kimonos though, and compared to the flimsy cloth he and his brother wore they were very beautiful, maybe not so elaborate but just the aura around the simplicity was comforting. Shizuo smiled at the fond memory and was quite irritated when Izaya came bellowing to him, kicking sand in every direction as he ran towards the group with a sash of clothes and towels draped over his shoulder. Izaya panted and dropped to the ground once he finally reached the others. He probably should have paced himself instead of running with all of his energy. Shizuo lifted Mairu and Kururi from their spot in Shizuo's lap and set them near Kasuka while he got up and went over to Izaya who had finally managed to capture his breath once again. Shizuo stared quietly, his gaze was centered on Izaya's blushing face and he felt his heart jump when Izaya looked at him with those flawless eyes of his and he looked so perfect even with his hair disheveled and sticking to his forehead. He never looked at anything else as though it was the most perfect and most beautiful thing in the world, but with Izaya when he saw him such a natural state he couldn't help thinking about it. Shizuo's face began to burn and glower and it must have been showing pretty deep since the first thing to come out of Izaya's mouth was, "Are you hot Shizu-chan? You're face is all red." Shizuo nodded vigorously and rubbed his cheeks with his wrist as if it would just come off like marker. Izaya shrugged his arms then lifted himself to his feet, dusting the white sand off of his pants, and then he proceeded to strip himself of said pants, and his t-shirt. Shizuo felt his face flush over again and turned away from Izaya just before the younger's boxers went flying with the rest of his garments. Shizuo stared at the sand and kicked some away from his feet for no apparent reason. He looked at his brother who was covering his eyes with the basket and even though he couldn't see it he knew Kasuka was wearing the same blank expression as usual. Then he took a chance and glanced at Izaya who was bare from his neck to his waist until a thin lining of cloth covered his… "Lower regions". Shizuo closed his eyes and sighed in relief as he felt the heat melt from his face. After a second he opened his eyes ready to scold Izaya for taking off his clothes without so much as a warning, but before he could a pair a blue swim trunks came flying at him after seeing Izaya pass him by and heads in the direction of Kasuka. He put out his hands and let the fabric tremble into his palms. He looked over to Izaya who was handing Kasuka a pair of red one's and telling him to set the basket down and cover it with a towel. He also watched as Izaya walked over to his younger sisters and began to rid them of their clothes and slip them into the tight bathing suits. Shizuo turned back to his own suit and stared at it as if were something fowl that needed to been thrown out. He didn't like undressing in front of anyone other than Izaya, even his own brother made him feel uncomfortable. He had never figured out why he only felt comfortable in front of Izaya never got nervous and anxious about showing all of himself to him and never questioned it until now. But now he was nervous since he was in public, though no one was around for miles. He took in a raspy breath before riding himself of his upper clothes and his pants, but stopped when he reached the hem of his own boxers. _'I can't-' _he began to think as he tried his hardest to force the boxers down but he just couldn't. He felt his throat dry up like a bone and his hand become riveted with beads of sweat as they shook on the waistband. He clenched his eyes shut and argued with himself to stop being so cowardly and just quickly pull them down so it could just be over with. He was just about to give up and start re-clothing himself before a pair of small hands came grabbing the back of his boxers, yanking them down into the sand and revealing what should be hidden to the world. Shizuo immediately covered his lower body with his hands and turned to see Izaya stretching his bowers between his index fingers with the smuggest grin in the world plastered to his face.

"You were taking too long." The raven chirped before tossing Shizuo the swim trunks and turning back to Kururi who only had the swimsuit over her head the rest clung around her neck. Shizuo clumsily tried to squirm his way into the tight, clingy fabric but found himself tripping over himself every time. He finally managed to slip one foot in and finally pulled them up so that weren't showing anything. He turned to Izaya, still fixing Kururi's suit and sighed; there was no point in fighting Izaya, it was completely hopeless. He looked around at the empty shore and the sparkling waves that seemed to be urging him to come a splash around and he felt really immature at the thought of splashing Izaya with water and laughing like they used to. He sighed disappointedly at the thought, he liked playing with Izaya like that, even if it was childish. Izaya grinned as he at last got Kururi's swimsuit on her. He got to his feet and asked them if they wanted to play in the water and was answered with excited wails and yelps from them both. He chuckled at their cute way of saying yes and picked them up in his arms. He told Shizuo and Kasuka to follow behind him and they agreed surprisingly hesitantly since they hadn't really planned on "playing" playing. Izaya made it to the tides end and set the girls down in the shallow water and let them plash around and giggle. He turned to Shizuo and smiled cheerily the slightest glint of longing was found in his eyes. He o' so desperately wanted to play in the ocean with Shizuo and was hoping Shizuo did too. He nodded towards the ocean to hint to Shizuo that he wanted to play and was actually surprised when Shizuo happily agreed by grabbing Kasuka's hand and heading into the deeper end racing with Izaya as they tried to reach to limit line buoys. Izaya was gaining fast on Shizuo and Kasuka but not fast enough. He grabbed at Shizuo's leg and forced him under the water so that he could gain up. Kasuka looked back after his brother went down and then to Izaya who was slashing threw the water towards Kasuka and grabbing at him. He tried to pull away so as not to be pulled under too but it was no use when Izaya tangles himself in Kasuka's arms and forces him under along with him. Izaya was smiling the whole way down. He opened his eyes and saw Kasuka trying to wiggle away and decided he should just let him go. Kasuka swam to the surface while Izaya stayed under. Izaya felt a chill run threw him; it was a strange numbing pain that sent his senses overflowing as if they were expanding making his body convulse and shiver. He couldn't even feel anything but icy coldness until Shizuo's warm hands came at him, burning his nerves. Izaya was petrified, his mind started racing for no reason. He felt his stomach twist into a knot and his eyes widen and let them burn in the salty water. Izaya felt his body go limp when Shizuo wrapped his arms around his body and lifted him above the surface. He didn't even try to breath when he reached the exterior or as the cold rush of air covered his skin in prickled goosebumps. He liked being in Shizuo's grasp he always thought that if he stayed wrapped in the other's warmth that nothing bad could happen in that moment even if he didn't breath he wouldn't die and his lungs wouldn't ache. He opened his eyes and saw Shizuo staring at him, his face was red as a rose and his eyes were soft and warm and made Izaya shiver with delight. He felt so dizzy all of a sudden and felt like it would be best if Shizuo just let him drown so that he wouldn't feel the hectic mixture of cold air and warming delight pulse through his veins. He felt a wave of delirium flood into him and crash into his brain like a wave of confusion and melted in the warmth of Shizuo's arms as he dragged his body threw the thick waves. He couldn't quite understand it but it felt like he was going to disappear almost, like his whole world was burning into oblivion everything, even Shizuo. Everything went black even though his eyes were wide open. All I could see were two hands carrying him he was scared for his life and then another wave of dizziness sent him straight down a black hole and into nothing.

* * *

Izaya.

My body is cold.

Izaya

Stop saying my name. Stop repeating it.

_Izaya._

I said stop calling for me I can't hear you anyway. My ears have disappeared and everything is just a loud buzzing and I can't see a damn thing. I can't even breathe normally! I wish I could move my lips to tell you to shut your mouth but like everything else, I don't even know where my lips are right now.

"Stop…. it." That's all I could barely manage. I feel so tired now. I've used up all of my energy; every last drop. I just want to sleep, is that too much to ask, I feel like I'm dying and I don't want to hear my name anymore. It's sickening. Izaya Orihara, a liar, a jerk, a smart ass. My name is disgusting and tastes bad in my own mouth. The only person besides my parents who can say it with out throwing up is Shizuo. Shizuo. Shizuo Heiwajima. A name that tastes…sweet.

I feel his hands again and now I can finally breath. My throat is still missing and my vocal chords have evaporated into nothingness and now the only thing I want is to open my eyes and see him but I can't. I'm trying desperately and right now I think that's the only thing keeping me alive. I just want a glance. I know why I can't open my eyes though, I'm afraid of the sunlight deep down. I don't want to see the burning ball of flames and have it set off another episode.

Izaya

No. I need it. I need to see where that silvery voice, calling my name is coming from. I need to see him just once, even if it kills me. I force my eyes to open and barley get them to make a crack. I can see him though. His deep drown eyes are burning so bright it's almost blinding, and luckily that's the only thing shining. I smile when I notice the sun isn't there. It's now orange rays are blotted out by one of the towels hanging over our heads. I manage to open my eyes a little more and I'm so glad to see him. Shizuo. I slowly feel my vocal chords reform in my throat. I want so badly to just jump on him and tell him how glad I am to see him, but I can't like this. I can't do anything but smile at this point. I feel his chest tremble as he lets out a sigh as if he'd been holding it in for hours. Wait, that reminds me.

"Shizu-chan…" I slowly try to form the words in my scratchy throat."What…time…is it?" I take in a struggling gasp for air. That took a lot more out of me than I expected. He smiles at me and open his mouth.

"It's almost 6:30. I called your mom at a payphone about an hour ago. She'll be here any second." I sigh happily, though, I can't help feeling as though I've missed out on something. As if something important happened while I was out cold. I toss the thought aside and try to move my head so it's resting on Shizu-chan's chest but I only make it so far before he's pulling me into his arms covering me with a blanket of warmth. I can't deny how much I love when he does this, even if it is 90 degrees out here. I nuzzle my way into his neck and sigh. Shizuo Heiwajima, a name that's perfect and sweet. A name I'll have to forget in two weeks. I feel so much weaker when I think about it. I don't wanna leave this, these warm touching moments. I hate the thought, but I have no choice. I have to tell him, even if I know it'll crush my heart into a million pieces. I can feel the sudden rush of feeling come back to me. It almost makes me want to faint. I test to see if I can move my arms and legs, I can. I lift my arms and wrap the around Shizuo's neck and tangle my fingers in his hair. He pulls away so he can get a good look at me, though it's kinda hard since it's dark under this blanket. I can feel him breathing on me, I just don't understand how his body can keep such extreme temperatures. I feel my head start to spin again and feel another wave of nausea I'm really going to faint this time. Before I blank out I manage to nuzzle my way into Shizuo's chest again. Shizuo is so perfect and he's all mine. Shizuo. I can't help it. I never could. I love him.

* * *

**Reviews and Flames= love 3**

**(There are only 3 more chapters so... :D ))  
**


	4. could,should,did

**A/N: It's in Izaya's POV the whole chapter because it's easier to write this way. Oh, one more thing… HEARTBREAK!**

* * *

I hate being sick. I hate how I can't leave my room. How I can't even open my window to smell the fresh air. I hate it. It's bad enough I can't go outside let alone the fact that no one can come see me. I feel so alone. Being trapped in this room until the day we move to Ukraine is depressing. Especially since the only thing in my room now is my bed and a few covers, they even took the pillows already. I can't even tell Shizuo that I'm moving since my parents say that using electronics, like the phone, could cause me to have another seizure like I did at the beach. That's probably why they took my TV away too. The doctor said I had dislocated some bone in my spine and it was forcing pressure onto one of my nerves, which caused the seizure. I told Shizuo at the hospital I was going to be fine but he kept blaming himself saying that it was his fault since he had thrown me on the floor. It took about two hours to explain to Shizuo that it whatever I had done to dislocate that bone had to have been done moths ago. This was a lie, of course. I have no idea how it happened but as long as Shizuo wasn't blaming himself I didn't care. Finally, after all that time I had spent explaining, I was much too tired to tell Shizuo I was moving and I haven't seen him since. Now I feel like I'm slowly dying without him. My chest hurts all the time, my head aches 24/7, and anything I eat goes down then comes right back up. I just wanna see him again, just one more time. I shift in my bed, trying to find something to do for the next week. I've read every book in this house and I've done all my summer homework assignments. I've eaten any and every food that's come threw my door and I've hurled it up in every bathroom in this house. I'm still bored to death and feel like everything is gray. What I mean is, there's no color, or life anywhere. The only thing I have to look forward to is hearing my sisters scream and cry in the next room, and they don't even do that too often. A few times I've heard my parents talk on the phone to Shizuo's mom, telling her that Shizuo won't be able to come over. I don't know why but I feel so infuriated when my mother talks to Shizuo's. I can hear it her voice that she's irritated and it sounds as though she's mouthing off to Mrs. Heiwajima, which once made my shout, threw my door, telling my mother to shut up. I paid for it though. My mother says that she was never talking to Mrs. Heiwajima, but I can tell by that faint, staticy voice that comes threw the phone so peacefully that it's her. I love Shizuo's mom. I love anything that has to do with Shizuo. I love Shizuo! I wish I could tell him, and I really want to but my mother says that in a few days I could be putting him in danger by remembering him. I don't want Shizuo to get hurt by anything my parents did. So I won't tell him. I don't have to. I can't, really. I'll never see Shizuo again so I won't have to see him cry, if he even does. I won't have to torture myself trying to tell him. I roll over in my bed and look at the window. It's about 6 pm since the sun is starting to set, though that's just a guess since my parents took my clock too. I stare out the little rectangle to the huge tree that's pressing one of its branches against my window. I look very closely at that branch. Something's off about it… then I see them, 8 little fingers and 2 thumbs wrapped around that branch. I can see those fingers pulling up someone. Oh no. Why does everything hate me? Of all the times and of all the people to climb up my tree at this moment, it's Shizuo. I don't know what to do. I've never felt so hysterical in all my life. I wanna see him, yes, but I don't wanna talk to him! I can't decide whether I should tell him to leave or if I should let him inside. I can't even think right now. So I make the best decision ever and fall off my bed and onto the floor, in a flailing mess and hide under my bed, quietly screaming. This plan would have worked spectacularly if it weren't for the fact that Shizuo was already sitting on the branch, watching me do all of this. He climbs off the branch and tries to keep his balance on the windowsill before he lifts the window up, breaking the clasp that was keeping it locked. I stay as quiet as possible once he enters the room and walks over to the bed. He gets down on all fours and stares at me with those shining bronze eyes. I guess it's because I haven't seen him in a while but when I see him give that perfectly crooked smile I want to kiss him. I've kissed Shizuo before but mostly when we were kids. In fact, I don't think I've kissed him, on the lips anyway, in about two months, and now I desperately crave it. I feel embarrassed wanting to do something like this but I can't help it. I scoot out slightly so that my heads no longer under the bed. I try to get as close to Shizuo as possible and look him directly in the eyes as I creep closer and press our lips together. I feel him tense for a moment before relaxing and kissing back. I can't explain it at all. I don't understand and I don't think I ever will, but kissing Shizuo is so… exciting? I've never kissed anyone before, especially not like this and I don't plan to. Shizuo is the only person I will ever kiss like this. I pull away, and look at Shizuo. His eyes are closed tight and his face it bright red. I smile at him, and pull myself from under my bed and kneel next to him, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. He jerks away and his face grows even brighter. I give him a smirk and get to my feet, and then I sit on my bed and pat the spot beside me, urging Shizu-chan to sit. I feel neurotic right now. My mind is rushing and I can feel my face become pale. Shizuo sits next to me and stares at his feet. He's embarrassed. I can tell. I can't look directly at him. I feel sick again, but this time I know why: I'm afraid. Afraid of everything at this point. But mostly afraid of Shizuo. I've never feared Shizuo's strength like I do right now. I imagine him going on a rampage if I told him. I imagine him trying to hurt himself or me. Then I realize something. I'm making excuses. I'm tricking myself into think that I don't have to tell him, the weakest form of retreating. I scoot closer to him and rest my head on his chest. Shizuo shifts so that he's lying stretched out on my bed and I'm placed soundly on his chest. I can feel him breathing in and out. I can hear the steady thumping coming from his heart and the hum in his throat as he begins to speak.

"Izaya, I'm really excited for you," I move a little so that I can look at him. I'm not sure what he's talking about so I'm looking pretty confused.

"Excited for me? Why?" I set my hand on his chest and feel at the tense muscles. Then he starts again.

"My mom said your parents got a really well paying job together and that you guys are probably going to get richer or something like that, and," Shizuo pauses and closes his eyes. " and I guess I'm just happy for you" I look away from Shizuo and try to hide my face in the covers, he knows so little about what's really going on, it's agonizing.

"It reminds me of when we first met and how you kept complaining about how poor you were even though your parents had two cars each. You were so shy in the very beginning. I honestly thought you were cute when I first saw you," He chuckles at this and his face gives off a light pink hue.

"I really thought you were sent from heaven just for me. I'm a little embarrassed to say it but I couldn't stand it when anyone looked at you. I always thought that they were abusing the privilege to look at something so beautiful and never truly acknowledge how beautiful you really are,"

My hearts stops. I think I just died, maybe, no. I can't die right now, I can't. I want him stop so badly but I can't help but urge him to keep going. And he does.

"I honestly can't tell you I'd be the same person if I hadn't met you. You're the only person that's ever tried to protect a monster like me, you know. You're the only person to call me Shizu-chan like I'm your little brother and I can't say I mind it though," He stops and looks at my wide eyes and my now blushing face "Izaya…"

Shizuo presses his hand on my head and calmly rubs my hair trying to comfort me. He can always see threw my masquerade, even when I try really hard to keep my feelings hidden.

"I think I'm love, Izaya. So you have to promise me something. Promise that we'll always be together, threw thick and thin, promise." Shizuo holds out his pinky to me and I only turn away. Someone must be trying to kill me. They have to be. My eyes start to tear up; I can't hold it in anymore, not after that. I take a sharp gasp in and start to cry into Shizuo's shirt. He tries to lift up to tell me something, but I push him back into the bed. I gulp in air as I try to force the words to come out of me but I can't organize them fast enough before my mouth starts running.

"Shizuo, I'm so sorry. I can't promise you that. I'm so, so sorry, Shizuo!" I gasp in more air and wipe the endless stream of tears covering my face. I sputter out how I can't keep the promise and about how sorry I am. I sound like a broken record. Shizuo lifts up past me and pulls me into his arms and forced me to look at him. He's smiling at me in that way that makes my brain melt. I can't even feel the words as they slip off my tongue.

"Shizuo, I'm moving." I see Shizuo's face drop. He looks at me in shock, I can tell he's worried already and it only makes my heart ache more. I mutter to him again and again that I'm leaving but his face is stony and blank, it looks like he's dead. I feel like I need to scream but I can't find any strength so that I can. Shizuo's face comes back to life and he's asking me something but I can't quite decipher what he's saying. His voice starts ringing in ears like church bells.

_Where?_

That's the only thing I can get from his words. I struggle to spit out the name of that country and I don't even hear myself say it, but I know I must have since I can hear Shizuo start choking on his words. I expect him to start telling me excuses and jot off multiple reasons why I don't have to leave but he doesn't. He does something much worse. He screams. It's not loud, not at all since his hands muffle it. Those glistening tears are staining his cheeks and filling his palms. He looks like he's drowning in my eyes. I pull him close to me and I groan as he presses his face into my chest, heaving, trying to breathe. It's terrifying to hear him scream like this and I think I can feel something else drenching my shirt, but it's not tears. I glance down at Shizuo and try to see what's soaking my shirt and then I see huge blotches of crimson blood slathered on my t-shirt. I push Shizuo from my chest so that I can look directly at him. He tries to muffle the endless wails of pain by biting his hand but I it's still loud to me as if he's shouting in my ears.

"Shizuo, I'm sorry I can't promise you we'll be together forever," My shaky voice pierces the deadly screams and Shizuo looks at me with half lidded eyes glazed with fear. I look down and place my hand over his, covering the bloody bruise.

"But I can promise you something, Shizuo. I can promise that I will always, _always_ be yours," Shizuo stares blankly at me then moves closer so that I'm practically sitting in his lap. He's silent but I can tell he's confused by what I said.

"Shizuo, If even if I never come back, I swear that no one on this earth will ever take your place as…" The words get caught in my throat as dizziness starts to spill into my skull thrashing around like lightning. I shake my head so that I can continue.

"As the person I love the most in this world."

I wipe the last few tears away from Shizuo's eyes and give him a pathetic excuse for a smile before leaning in on him. For the first time Shizuo feels frail. I decide to use this to my advantage and push him into my bed and pull our bodies close together. I look at Shizuo and weakly press our lips together again. This time Shizuo kisses back immediately and I feel him nip at my lower lip. I've read books on this sort of juvenile way of hinting and I don't really think I should _get the hint. _I pull away and look at Shizuo again. I feel a sudden pain hit me and I have to drop my head suddenly on Shizuo's chest. My eyes widen when I realize what's happening, I'm having another seizure. I try to keep still as not to worry Shizuo and take in deep breathes. I try to hold out a calm, average demeanor for as long as possible but after a moment I just can't seem to keep my eyes open. And then I slip away into unconsciousness once again, but this time I'm kind of glad I do, it makes it feel like Shizuo's holding me into the depths of eternity.

_Forever._

* * *

**Not even half as long as the last chapter.**

**FORESHADOWING EVERYWHERE!1**

**Next chapter is sad and depressing, you've been warned.**

Reviews Please! You love me or hate me it's still an obsession!


	5. Remember? Forget

**Remember.**

* * *

I can still feel his arms around me, binding me so that I can't be harmed. I feel his breath steaming around my neck as a frigid breeze erupts goosebumps all over my body and tries to stir me from my sleep. I feel his hand in mine as I release something over to him. Right now I can't remember what. I'm just staring at his hand, trying to lift my head so that I can look up at him and I force my head to rise, my view of him becoming waves of TV static. I open my eyes expecting to see him. I look straight ahead of me, searching for a mess of brown hair and his warm eyes staring back at me. But I don't see him. What I see is the churning mixture of oranges and yellows, shooting a now stinging heat at me, very unlike the warm caress of warmth I felt just moments ago. I rub my sore eyes, red and puffy from producing all those tears. I can see a little better and can make out a marble fireplace and fleeting flames as cold air rushes threw the large room I'm in. I sit up and turn my head and look around at the grand, cabin-like room with huge glass windows that show a large open backyard that leads into a forest. The trees are smothered with fresh snow. I'm in a daze and I try to comprehend what's going on and where I am, but before I can, I hear thick rubber soles stomping across the wooden floors towards me. I whip my head around and look up at a tall man with platinum blonde hair and a face covered in dirt and scars. He slurs something at me with a cheery grin on his face but I don't understand it. It's not English and defiantly not Japanese. Then I realize, the groans that sound like he has flem in his throat and the strange way he mixes multiple consonants isn't just slurring. His random stuttering of strange sounds starts forming sentences in my head. _So you've finally awoken. Are you OK?_

He's speaking Ukrainian.

I fully decipher what he's saying and I manage to spit out a _Da,_ in return. I can't remember how to speak Ukrainian right now, my head is spinning too fast and I feel nauseas. The man chuckles loudly at me, his voice booming threw the room, making the floor rumble. He says _Good, _and then walks away. I get to my feet and feel the thick cover slide down my shoulders and cover my now bare feet. I lift it back up and re-cover myself with it since it's freezing. I sigh and take another look around. This place is big and cold. There's a spiral staircase leading to a ledge over looking this room, which I assume is a living room. Two big flat white doors swing open and a woman with blonde hair and my father walk in. The woman looks familiar and she seems to know me.

"Izaya, Привіт, I'm glad to see you are well." The woman has a very fake sounding accent and she's definitely not Ukrainian, not even Russian. I glare at her, her face seems much too familiar and it's making me uncomfortable. I look at her features more closely and see the high curves of her cheekbones and the sadistic slant in her eyes. Suddenly I have an epiphany and I mentally slap myself. It's my mother, I can tell because she looks just like me, just now she's blonde. She walks over to me and scoops me up in her arms, embracing me in a death grip. She kisses my forehead and I make an involuntary, _"Yuck!"_ She pouts at me in the way our family in known for: Tauntingly. I ask her where we are, even though I know exactly where we are. She tells me in that slightly sympathetic, tortures voice,

"Ukraine. Now please, Izaya, I told you, even in private you need to speak in Ukrainian, OK?"

I nod and look back out the window. A huge gust of wind must have just pasted over because huge mounds of snow are piling outside the window. I look into the distance at the dark sky and shining stars. I swear if I look hard enough I can see them, his eyes shining so bright they blind me. I don't speak as my mother sets me down. I only walk towards those cold windows as if I was set on a track. I stare at them, I'm sure of it now. His eyes are holding me there, keeping me alive as this longing strangles me. I can't tell you anything other than this, I stared at those eyes through night and day and the sun never once appeared to dissipate them. And I stood there and stared every second I was in that house. For two years.

* * *

**Forget**

* * *

My head is pounding, screaming. I force my eyes open and feel a painful aching in my heart as well as one in my hand. I can't see straight. I didn't expect to be able to. I have been crying for 24 hours and sleeping for yet another. It's almost 8:30 am now. He's probably asleep. I lift myself up and pull the covers off of me, it's much to hot for them. I feel drowsy and hungry and thirsty all at once and it's making me sick. I look at my nightstand and smile. My mom must have come up and left me something for when I wake up. Strawberry milk and a sweet roll. She really knows how to cheer me up. I take the sugary pastry and take a bite. It's still warm. I set it back down. It may seem stupid and a little creepy but even that seems to remind me of him. How sweet he tasted when we kissed and how soft his skin was. I feel my face flush at the thought. He told me to forget everything I knew about him, but I can't. That's like forgetting your mother after she dies on your birthday or something. It's too painful. I'm trying my best though. For his sake and my own. He left so that I would be hurt, so that nobody would hurt me because of him. He's still protecting me even now. He's the only one who has even tried or thought of protecting me. It reminds me of how weak I truly am.

_Pathetic._

That's why I have to get stronger. So that I can bring him back, even if I have to drag him out of that god-forsaken wasteland. And when I do, I won't let him go. Never again. I'll hold him in my arms every second of everyday if that means he'll never leave again. And No one, _no one, _will ever even try to hurt him. I'll get stronger for him. I'll never be weak like this ever again. I won't hold back any more.

I lie back down and cover myself with my sheet even though it's already scorching in my room. I clench my hand shut and feel a prick on my fingers and palm. I open my hand and look at the little piece of blue plastic. It's a shard of a cast. The one Izaya broke on our second day of school together, after the first day we met.

He's kept it all these years?

It's shaped into a heart and in big black letters written in crayon is his name.

Izaya

I look at it, admiring how perfect it is, just like him. It's fitting. I turn the piece over in my hand letting to sharp edges pinch and stick into my hands. Then I see on the back that my name is there too.

Shizuo

In white crayon it's heavily printed almost in Italics. I smile.

Shizuo and Izaya

Both names sound better like this. They're fitted to each other like puzzle pieces. Destined to be together. I smile again, thinking of how insane my love is. How unimaginable it is. As if it doesn't make sense. But if Izaya were with someone else, it wouldn't work out at all. They wouldn't be able to handle him like I can. No one on this planet could ever think of Izaya the way I do. Like he's a piece of art that is made just for you to gawk at and call beautiful. Something that you have to care for and treat as if it were a fragile glass figure. Someone that has to be remembered as perfect in every way. But now, I have to forget him. He said the best way to forget is to remember.

Remember he's alive. Remember how I love him.

Forget who he _really_ was. Forget why I love him.

It'll be hard but this is the first step to getting him back, to getting stronger. Protect _him_ this time.

I have to forget him, for his sake. I promise Izaya, I will protect you and I will bring you back someday.

"And if you've forgotten me," I say to myself. "I'll make you remember. I'm not losing you."

Everyday when I wake up I take that heart and swear to it that I love him, that I'll protect him. Even after I've long since forgotten whom I love. I've sworn to get stronger and remember that love I hold inside, everyday. For two years.

* * *

**Last chapter coming soon.**

_Reviews make me write better and faster_**  
**


	6. If it comes back

_If you love someone, set them free. If they come back they're yours; if they don't they never were._

_-Richard Bach_

I stare at the words written on the paper of the small book.

'This sort of thing is always so useless and untrue.'

I close the small black book and look at the cover page.

Love for the brokenhearted.

I sigh and put the book back where I found it and look around in the bustling library. All these idiots from middle school are here, again, laughing and giggling like, well, idiots. It's the first day of school at Raijin Academy and it's just my luck that this one talkative guy should catch up to me in the loudest part of the school. Shinra. He's one of my closest friends but sometimes -most of the time, really- he really pisses me off.

"Please Shizuo! I just need one sample of your DNA and a blood sample will work the best."

I glance over to him and scowl. This not the time and definitely not the place to be asking ridiculous request like that. I turn away from him, ignoring his annoying begging and watch a girl with long blonde hair get her picture taken. She's wearing the skirt to the uniform hiked up under her shirt so that it's too short. Much too short. She looks like she belongs on a freaking street corner. I scoff at her, and she apparently notices since she sends a wink at me obviously taking the gesture the wrong way. I ignore it for the most part and take her place and stare blankly into the camera. The guy taking the picture asks me to smile. I can't. I'm not in a good mood and I don't feel like smiling, so I don't. He takes the picture anyway and I walk out of the library, leaving Shinra yelling at me to wait. I don't, of course. I **have** to get to class and I **don't** have wait on him.

The only reason he's here is because I am. And the only reason I'm here is I didn't get my picture taken early enough so I had to do it today, which means I had to get up at the crack of dawn to get here in time and even then I was still one of the last people in line. I didn't feel like getting my picture taken the day I was supposed to. Honestly, I didn't feel like getting it done today, either. But now, since I was procrastinating, I'm rushing to get to my first class since it's on the other side of the school and it's almost 7 am, which means I'm almost late, and being late on the first day of school means when I get home I'm going to get grounded until winter break. I'm not even breaking a sweat now and I'm running as fast as I possibly can, which is honestly greater than humanly possible, so I'm sure I won't be late. I'm almost there too. I turn my head down and close me eyes as I run the last few feet to my class. I reach for the door, head still down, legs still pushing me forward at full speed, and I'm shocked to feel hot skin in my palm instead of the cold metal I expected. I quickly look up just as I run into him, both our bodies crashing into the door with a wave of blunt force. My chest is pressed so close to his and my cheek is practically glued to him. I try to pull myself away but before I can the door slides open and I end up falling on top of him again, this time we're on the floor.

I finally manage to pull away and get a good look at him. He's…. funny looking. Kind of strange to say the least, but that could be my fault partially since I did run into him. I pull myself away from him and the floor and look at teacher who's standing there gawking at me like I did something embarrassing. Her face is flushed and her eyes look like they're going to explode in her head. She tells me I'm not allowed to do that sort of thing during school and not in public. I don't get what she's saying, really. I know you're not supposed to run into people but I don't think I even hurt him. I ignore her yelling and go sit in a seat in the back near a window. I can't stand being in the front of the class it makes me feel like I'm display. I look back towards the front and watch the teacher help the kid to his feet and to an empty desk near the front. The bell rang and on cue the teacher began her rant, welcoming the students and explaining this and that and everything in between. She asked the students to do the same thing they do every year,

"Please state your name and one interesting thing about yourself," she drones.

One of the kids stands, says his name and a hobby he has. It must've been pretty boring considering the fact that I drowned it out. I stare out the window and watch the clouds roll past. I usually hate being tied down and locked away in a classroom. It's depressing having to come here everyday, and even though things seem to change everyday it still feels as if it's the same old routine. Just this time, we're a year older. But something seems off. I'm feeling myself drift off into a haze at how dull things are right at this moment, though I shouldn't really be surprised since it's the first day and everything. But still I can't help but feel comfortable in this hard seat. I hear a girl drowning on and on about how rich she is and it's really starting to piss me off. I decide to look away from the window to send a glare her way. But she's already been glared at today. It's the girl from the library and she's looking at me with a longing smirk and her eyes slanted at me. She winks at me and starts to wrap her time-consuming speech as if she was reading off of a pre-written essay, eyes still locked on me. I guess she must be pretty well known since everyone decides to turn and look at me and start whispering to each other. I'm already starting to hate this girl and seeing as she caused this I decide to break my rule of one glare per person and scowl daggers at her. She only giggles and blows a kiss at me, erupting a wave of _Ooh_'s. I stick out my tongue and make a _Blech! _Sound. Then, the whole glass bursts into laughter, laughing at her. She scoffs like and sits in her seat, her nose pointing towards the sky like a snotty aristocrat. The class is still laughing at full pitch while the teacher tries to settle them down but before she can even get one kid to stop the bell rings and she dismisses the class. I feel a little bad about the fact that I missed that new students introduction. I was planning to apologize formally to him so he wouldn't be upset with me. But now he's gone and I have don't have the slightest idea of where he could've gotten to. I try not to worry myself about it and head to my second hour. The only good thing about today it the fact that lunch is a period earlier because it's the first day. I make it to my class and once again that kid is there with that same wistful expression carved on his features. I walk behind him and make my way to the back row, glad that my first two classes are to close to each other so I get to pick my seat before anyone else. I watch the others flood in, right as the bell is about to ring and I hear the teachers shoes tap as he enters, repeating the same thing my other teacher had said, just this time, English was replaced with history. I groan as he goes over the same instructions about giving your name and blah, blah, blah. But unfortunately I have to listen this time. I really do want to get that kids name and apologize to him so I have to listen for it. But as my luck would have it he decides not to sit in the first row, but in the fourth, the second to last row, which means _I _have to wait for everybody else's turn before they even get to him. I growl silently and look back out the window. A huge tree is blocking my view or the sky and it's really making me angry. I hat getting this mad sometimes. It's stupid and uncontrollable which is a hassle. But luckily I have something to calm me down.

I reach for my neck and finger the line of rope tied around it. I pull the string out of my shirt and take hold of the little blue piece of plastic. It used to be a heart but after a while it started to crumble and wither away slowly but surely. Now it's nothing more than a piece. I hate this stupid thing with all my heart. I don't even know who it's for anymore, both names have been smeared off and forgotten by time. I was really depressed after the person I loved left. I had tried to change everything about myself and had ended up bleaching my hair a few days before the first day of middle school and even went mute for a few months. I sigh and try to push the memory out of my mind. I'm kind of bored right now, and it's going to take a while to reach that kid since I'm in the back of the class so I decide to try to remember the name. The only thing I have to go by is the _I _and _z _that managed to survive all these years.

'Izuo? No that's definitely not it…. Izzy? Hmm…'

I try to remember something that will remind me of the name. And I think so hard the ideas start falling out of my mouth.

"Iz—"

"Izaya,"

That's it.

Wait, who said that? I look up and see him. The kid I ran into.

Izaya

The name's running across my mind, making my senses explode. Pain filled memories flood my brain like a tsunami and my head feels weighed down. I lay my head on my desk and feel my heart pound as that beautiful name starts to draw pictures of the most beautiful face I've ever seen, laughing, pouting, crying. Tears sting at my eyes as the memory of him leaving come back to me. I imagine the face I saw earlier his features now look so much more defined and I see them, those blood red eyes that I fell in love with. It's him, he's here, he's really truly here. But, he can't be. I must have imagined it; he's in another country, on another continent, in a world parallel to my own. It can't be real. I breathe out a shaky sigh and feel my body go limp as an over cooked noodle. I can't even breathe right, all my breath is coming out ragged and all I can see are the memories of years before. When we first met, when we visited the school, when we kissed. God, when we kissed. I was like a punch in the face but damn, it felt good.

That's what I need, I need to kiss him so desperately and I need to touch him and out my hands on his body so I can be absolutely sure he's real. I want to do as I promised: to hold him and never let him go. Suddenly I feel a quick pressure hitting my head. I don't look up though, I can't. My head still weighs two and a half tons and trying to lift it is useless, even with my strength. The teacher calls my name but I just ignore him, I don't feel like being bothered with him right now. He finally gives up on me and moves on. I lay there remembering every time I kissed him. From the first to the last. Every time our lips met was like an explosion. It felt so right in every way. You could practically see the love we shared for each other when we kissed. It was truly magical. And now that's all I want. I think of a way for us to be alone so that we can make up for lost time and remember that lunch is extra early today, since it's the first day of school. I smile at myself as I imagine it. Izaya's soft lips and his sweet flavor. I can barely contain my excitement. Just then the bell rings and all the kids shuffle out of the class, my head finally feels lighter and I can lift it just to see Izaya's raven-hair as he leaves the room. I quickly get to my feet and follow him out the door and try to spot him as I scurry up and down the hall searching for those beautiful eyes or the hair the color of midnight. You know, from someone else's point of view I probably look like a lost puppy.

* * *

Shizuo lifts his head as the bell for lunch rings, a joyous tune in his ears as he lifted himself from his desk, head aching with a mixture of anxiety and excitement. He rose from his desk and happily made his way to the door, sliding it open easily and heading down to the cafeteria. Then yet another memory from his past with Izaya reminded him. Izaya never once ate lunch in the cafeteria. Izaya had always said, _"Being in the cafeteria is way too conventional. Unique minds think outside of the box on everything." _Which basically meant, _"I don't want to eat here because it smells like dying horses." _That's why Izaya always ate on the roof. They would always be alone up there too. Shizuo gave himself a mental pat on the back for remembering and headed down the hall, away from the cafeteria. He stopped mid-way and looked out the window as something caught his eye. A glinting light had sparked interest in him as he looked down onto the courtyard and saw two guys fighting. Well he couldn't see very well from where he was but he saw that it obviously wasn't a fair fight. One of the boys was almost Shizuo's height and had a knife, while the other was much shorter and scrawnier. The smaller male had been pressed to a fence and looked like he was trying to scream for help. Then he opened his eyes and looked directly at Shizuo, red eyes glazed over, tears streaking on his cheeks. The next thing Shizuo knew he was racing down the halls to the courtyard. Completely blinded by anger.

* * *

Shizuo's blood boiled as he made it to the courtyard, meters away from where this bastard had managed to practically pull Izaya's pants down to his knees and was trying to do the same with his underwear. You could see where Izaya had scratched hand bitten this guys hand. The man was tall and ever had a hint of five o'clock shadow. This guy didn't go to this school. He was too old. He looked about 35 and had natural blonde hair that was starting to gray.

"Who are you?"

He asks, taking a hand that was previously gagging Izaya and clenched it over the boy's throat.

"Come any closer and I'll kill him."

Izaya's face became flushed and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. His knees were about to buckle; Shizuo could see it by how the raven-haired tried to cling to the man's arm for dear life. Shizuo's rage was overflowing and it was impossible to stop now. He dropped his shoulders and walked over to a near by tree, grabbing at it's trunk, tearing it from the earth by the root. He held it above his head, threatening to nail the man in the head with it. The man gaped at Shizuo's great strength and released Izaya, letting his body drop limp to the ground, long since passed out from lack of oxygen. The sight of his beloved manhandled in such away pulled a trigger that sent Shizuo's arms jousting at the man with the plant at full speed.

Izaya lay silently on the ground slowly regaining his consciousness. He opened his eyes just barely to see someone walking towards him, covered in leaves and blood.

'_This must be a dream' _He thinks as the person lifts him from the rigid ground and carries him off somewhere. He tries to smile and forces on a weak one, thanking the man for his help. He closes his eyes once again, overwhelmed by light-headedness and nods off again.

* * *

Izaya wakes up to a cool breeze and shining sun that almost blinds him. He rubs his tired eyes and lifts his head from the cold concrete platform he's on. He looks around at the stretches of stone and the fence border lining the sky. He takes in a long breath, trying to remove the soreness in his throat. Just then a metal door creaks open and his eyes snap to a figure coming at him, grabbing at his arms, trying to pull them very other way than their supposed to go. A burning heat stings an open wound on his wrist and Izaya yelps in pain. He tries to yank away from the other's grasp but instead is pulled up closer to the stronger, broader body. Many things are running threw Izaya's head as the blinding light hits his eyes. The memories of what happened what feels like moments ago sends quivers combing threw Izaya's body. Suddenly Izaya is pushed to the ground and the strange character is standing over him. Izaya's only line of defense at this point is to scream and scream loud. Shizuo ignores the blood curdling screams and turns away to lock the door. Izaya watches from over his shoulder as Shizuo does this and overreacts, screaming louder. He carries himself over to the fenced edge of the roof and shouts for help threw the diamond shaped holes. Izaya screams even louder, if possible, but one thing hits Shizuo where it hurts.

"Please! Shizuo, _Help me!"_

Shizuo gawks at the trembling figure in front of him and walks over to him. He grabs Izaya by the back of his collar and lifts him to his feet. Izaya stared; his eyes glazed over with tears and his body a shaking mess. Shizuo tries not to scowl at his love but can't help it. Even though his face is burning red and his cheeks are cover in tears dried by the wind he still looked gorgeous. Shizuo slowly pulls Izaya into an embrace and presses the smaller males chest into his own breathing slowly trying to comfort him.

"That's what I'm trying to do." Shizuo says, voice soothingly calm.

He feels Izaya's body untense and the body previously racked with tremors now still. Izaya huffs into Shizuo's chest and clenches his fists against the broad form as realization hits him. He closes his eyes and tries to stop the waterfall of tears that continue to stain his cheeks.

"It's impossible," Izaya begins. He nuzzles his face into the taller's chest so that his voice is half muffled. "You can't be here," Izaya groans as Shizuo caresses his head just like he used to when they were younger.

"Shizuo,"

Izaya lifts his head and looks up at the smiling blonde and gazes into his mocha eyes. Shizuo leans down to Izaya's level and rests his forehead on Izaya's and whispers to him in a calm voice,

"I'm glad you remember."

Before he plants his lips on Izaya's creating an electrical spark. Izaya moans softly as Shizuo pulls him deeper and deeper into the heated kiss. Izaya feels himself melt in Shizuo's arms and feels a wet heat on his bottom lip. He pulls away from Shizuo, pouting and then smirks up at him.

"Same, Shizu-chan," he says before locking their lips together. Shizuo moans practically silently and slides his tongue over Izaya's, fighting for dominance. Izaya eventually gives up and succumbs to Shizuo's whim. Izaya tangles his hands in Shizuo's blonde locks. Somehow they manage to stay tangled up in each other for the entire lunch period. Mouths clinging to one another, tongues clashing and slipping over each other. By the time they decided they needed to breathe it was already half into fifth period. Izaya smiled; breathlessly panting for air as Shizuo slowly reclaimed all the oxygen he needed and went to attack Izaya's mouth again. Izaya refused to open for him this time.

"Shizuo, I'm too tired," He panted out. Shizuo pouts and kisses on Izaya's cheeks and neck while the other tries to take in air. Izaya smiles at the gentle care he's being given and his breath finally slows. Shizuo eventually gets tired of leaving hickies on Izaya's neck and collarbone. He Lifts up from Izaya's now patched skin and gives another peck on the lips before he pulls him into a weak embrace. Izaya winces as a piercing pain on his inner thigh stirs pain in his stomach. Shizuo pulls away and looks down at the clothed flesh.

"Pull your pants down a little, Izaya."

Izaya nods and pulls his jeans down just enough for Shizuo to check on the hand-shaped bruise on his skin. Izaya groans and Shizuo gently caresses it.

"It looks better than it did before."

He says before helping Izaya slip his pants back on. Izaya feels his face warm at the thought of Shizuo checking his body for marks while he was asleep. He shakes his head to rid him self of the thought then bows his head. Izaya rests his head in the crook of Shizuo's neck and inhales his sent. Shizuo always smells like sweets and strawberries and that's just fine with Izaya. He smiles into Shizuo and kisses his neck quickly.

"Shizu-chan, I'm really glad you're here. I didn't really expect to see you ever again. I couldn't help thinking about you being alone here without me."

Izaya can feel the tears as they begin to choke him, strangling his words. Shizuo pulls him closer blowing warm air onto his skin to relax him.

"I know, Izaya. But I promised that I would always love you, and I'd bring you back someday,"

"And you did. If it hadn't been for those wonderful memories of us, I probably would've given up years ago. After everything my family has been tortured with, only the thought of you kept me alive and you saved me from being killed,"

Shizuo's eyes widen at this. He knew Izaya's family had left Japan because they were being hunted but he never thought of someone trying to kill Izaya.

"That's why I was screaming. I hadn't recognized you. I thought you were going to kill me before I got to see _you _again, and I couldn't let that happen" Shizuo gaped in horror at what he had accidentally done. Izaya chuckles and tells Shizuo not to worry.

"But I'm safe now that I'm with my big, strong Shizu-chan." Izaya mewls.

"I know," Shizuo starts. "But that doesn't make it any better," Izaya looks up at Shizuo and tilts his head to the side questioningly.

"I swear I'll protect you for the rest of your life, Izaya."

Izaya stares stoically at Shizuo, his face still and lax.

"Geez, Shizuo. Stop promising so many things to me," Izaya whines as he presses his forehead into Shizuo chest. Shizuo's face flushes and a wave of embarrassment comes over him. Izaya smirks at this, intrigued by the emotions he caused to erupt from his lover.

"I already know you're going to protect me and you better love me. Because if you don't I won't hesitate to slit your throat." Izaya purrs sadistically, which causes the blondes face to turn an even brighter shade of red. Izaya chimes then kisses Shizuo before reclaiming his spot on the tall boy's chest.

Shizuo sighs, slightly relieved at Izaya's playfulness and slightly disappointed at the fact that he didn't get to beat the crap out of whoever that tried to _kill _Izaya while he was away. But for right now, Izaya was sure to be safe in his arms, and Shizuo was going to protect him, by any means necessary. And Izaya was right, joke and all; Shizuo loved the boy with the prettiest eyes, most gorgeous face, and sweetest tasting name in the world, Izaya Orihara. And was damn sure going to protect _his_ life before his own.

* * *

**A/N: Well this was fun hope you enjoyed. Yes, yes, I know this chapter was anti-climactic but, What can you do? I've been really depressed lately and as such I'm going to torture Shizuo in a new fic so, yeah. I'm going to go listen to Kpop until I decide to cut myself, bye.**

****Not on my author's note though)


End file.
